Indas e vindas
by Myssih
Summary: Perdera a noção de quantas noites ficara acordado pensando em quando voltaria vê-lo, mas não importava quanto tempo passasse nunca desistiria de seu precioso vella. HPxDM Paciência por favor! Mas deixem reviews!
1. Chapter 1

A guerra já havia acabado a cerca de três anos.

Há três anos não via o medo nos olhos de cada bruxo que passava por si na espera de que o Lorde das Trevas o atacasse ali mesmo, há três anos deixara de temer que um amigo fosse morto em campo, há três anos não tinha pesadelos com Voldemort, há três anos não era incomodado pela perseguição da imprensa, há três anos viviam em paz...

Há três anos não via mais aqueles olhos tempestuosos, só Merlin sabia o quanto sentia falta deles, o sexto ano pra si fora um verdadeiro inferno. Enquanto sua mente lhe dizia que apenas o seguia por que sabia que ele estava planejando algo extremamente ardiloso, como realmente estava. Seu coração lhe repetia mil vezes mais que estava perdidamente apaixonado pelo outro. O via em cada canto de Howgarts, em cada rosto procurava suas pedras preciosas, de tom acinzentado que somente ele tinha. Naquele ano aprendeu a desenhar, verdadeiras obras primas, todas eram ele, seus lábios, seus olhos, seu nariz extremamente arrogante, seus cabelos, tudo...

De noite acordava suado sem ao menos se lembrar do que sonhara, mas sempre havia um nome em seus lábios.

Lembrava-se dos últimos dias em que o vira, ainda durante as aulas, em uma noite qualquer, não se recordava da data exata, mas recordava-se cada segundo depois que virou o corredor que dava para sala precisa , fora menos de meio segundo, mas vira os cabelos platinados voando enquanto seu dono entrava na salva e a porta se fechava atrás de si.  
Naquele momento tivera plena certeza de que o pegaria dessa vez. Conforme era a regra passara três vezes em frente da parede que no momento não aparentava haver nada.

A porta que desejara estava a sua frente, mas ao colocar a mão na maçaneta algo o impediu de vira-la, seu coração palpitava de forma extremamente descompassada, um gelo subia de sua mão, passava pelo braço e espalhava-se pelo corpo. Era como se agulhas perfurassem levemente todo seu corpo, sua visão começa a embaçar, tinha plena certeza de que iria cair duro no chão ali mesmo, e foi isso que aconteceu quando tudo escureceu, ou foi o que achou ao menos...

Um estalo alto o fez acordar de supetão, ainda estava completamente escuro, mas podia ouvir o som de água ao longe, e também de folhas sussurrando com o vento, sentiu algo quente e macio tocar seus lábios por meros segundos antes de desmaiar novamente.

Quando acordara de vez, notara que estava deitado em uma espécie de pufe gigante, cabia pelo menos umas quatro pessoas ali, ao seu lado havia uma cômoda de madeira muito bem feuta, visivelmente esculpida a mão. Em cima da cômoda havia um papel dobrado e um copo de suco de abóbora.

Pegou o papel com cuidado, antes de abri-lo olhou em volta para reconhecer o local, entretanto nunca havia visto algo do tipo.

O pufe estava dentro de um clareira, havia diversos tipos de arvores envolta de si, do seu lado direito havia um caminho quase imperceptível, mas se olha-se com atenção perceberia que ali tinha uma pequena cachoeira de seis ou sete metros de altura, ainda podia ouvir o canto de algum pássaro que estava embrenhado entre as arvores a sua volta.

Pegou o papel, que em algum momento de sua contemplação tinha guardado no bolso, ao abri-lo deparou-se com uma belíssima letra que dizia:

_"O veneno que foi inserido em seu corpo é forte, porem serve apenas para desacordar uma pessoa por algumas horas, mas em caso de grandes doses do mesmo pode causar sensação de desconforto, enjoos e tontura, o suco de abobora em cima da cômoda vai ajudar a passar o efeito. Não preocupe se, não esta envenenado._

_Assim que tomar o suco e sentir-se um pouco melhor, retire-se imediatamente e não volte aqui._

_A porta fica atrás da arvore ao lado esquerdo do pufe."_

Mesmo sentindo-se exatamente como o outro descrevera recusava-se a tomar o suco, não confiava em nada que ele pudesse lhe oferece. Foi até a cachoeira que ficava a poucos metros do pufe, agachou perto da beira do lago e jogou um pouco de água em seu rosto, o bastante para manter-se acordado até chegar a seu quarto.

Deixaria passar o efeito por si só, se o que havia dito sobre o suco, pela manha tomaria um e pela tarde já estaria melhor, do contrario passaria na Madame Pomfrey. Mas contar a seus amigos estava fora de cogitação. Confia plenamente neles, mas estava ficando insuportável como reagiam cada vez que fazia algo que considerasse "perigoso".

Ao sair da sala precisa percebera que faltava poucas horas para começar o café da manha, deveria se apresar para estar na cama quando todo mundo acordar. Infelizmente o veneno ainda estava lhe deixando com sono, e seus passos estavam tão rápidos quantos o de uma lesma.

Graças a isso teve tempo o bastante para pensar em sua pequena ilusão durante o sono, onde sentira alguém lhe beijar. A pergunta era quem e por que. Pois com certeza ele não teria nada a ganhar fazendo isso.

Ao notar já estava de frente para mulher gorda.

- Pirulitos de estrela do mar. – disse com a voz rouca. – 'Da onde eles tiram essas senhas eu não faço ideia...'

Sem fazer muito barulho para não acordar seus colegas de quarto, ajeitou-se na cama e caiu no sono dos anjos.

Desde o dia em que derrotara de uma vez por todas Voldemorte, não o vira mais. Podia ver claramente o alivio nos olhos que tanto gostava. Finalmente ele, como todos os outros, estava livre daquele tirano desprezível.

Se soubesse que aquela seria a ultima vez que veria aqueles olhos, teria corrido até ele e se declarado, ali mesmo, na frente de todos. Se soubesse que nem mesmo em seu próprio julgamento o veria. Se ao menos soubesse... Teria feito tudo tão diferente.

Por Merlin como o procurara, sem o conhecimento de seus amigos e por vezes contra própria vontade, fora pessoalmente a cada cidade, de pessoa a pessoa, em todas as ruas, tudo que pudesse indicar que ele esteve ali um dia se que da sua vida. Descobrira tudo sobre ele, menos seu paradeiro. O caçara até onde somente uma formiga poderia se esconder. Mas nenhuma de sua tentativas dera certo até hoje, continuava a procura-lo, mas sua esperança de que o mesmo estivesse se quer vivo já era quase nula.

Poderia dizer com plena certeza, Draco Malfoy não estava em qualquer canto da Inglaterra ou da Europa.

Bom gente, essa é primeira fic Drarry que eu faço então sejam bonzinho comigo okay, pelo menos um review pode ser? XP

Nessa fic não ninguém morreu, além do tio Volti e do Dumbledore!

Espero que gostem pessoal...

Kissus!


	2. Chapter 2

Esta ai o segundo capitulo, novamente eu não dei para minha beta revisar, porque não a vi por essas bandas ultimamente, bom, eu já to com o próximo capitulo na cabeça só falta passar pro papel, espero que dessa vez vozes gostem nee...

Boa leitura...

* * *

Capitulo 02

Como em todos outros dias acordara antes do despertador, mesmo sem os pesadelos, Harry não conseguia dormir pela noite, estava condicionado a dormir somente com a ajuda de poções e mesmos com essas, acordava antes dos raios do sol tocar a terra. Como era de praxe levantou-se e foi até o banheiro se aprontar, pois o dia só começara e seria longo.

Antes de entrar no banheiro, passou pelo guarda-roupa que ficava próximo a cama, poderia se dizer que Harry Potter vivia no luxo, seu quarto era enorme, sua cama ficava próximo as janelas que davam para a Alvidor , uma bela vista, ainda mais depois da reforma que o mundo bruxo recebeu após o termino da guerra, a cerca de 4 m de sua cama ao lado esquerdo ficava o guarda-roupa bem amplo, divido em dois, de um lado roupas trouxas e de outro roupas bruxas o espaço entre as duas partes do guarda-roupa ficava o banheiro, a porta era na verdade um aquário, dentro do vidro era possível ver alguns peixes exóticos que Harry colecionava. Mais a frente da cama tinha um sofá espaçoso na forma de um U na frente do mesmo havia uma lareira, do lado direito havia uma escrivaninha onde fazia seu "segundo trabalho".

Hoje era mais um dia de trabalho no Ministério, não era surpresa para ninguém que Harry se tornaria um auror, o que foi surpresa para alguns foi o mesmo ter se tornado chefe dos aurores em tão pouco tempo, claro que houve as especulações de alguns sobre isso se dar ao fato dele ser "o-menino-que-sobreviveu-e-venceu", mas o boato logo foi calado com a demonstração do potencial do mesmo na ocasião onde seria feita a sua nomenclatura formal.

O salão de festas do ministério estava cercado por alguns seguidores perdidos de Voldemort, havia cerca de dois mil convidados, tirando os penetras e a imprensa, estavam todos encurralados no local, não havia nenhuma porta para uma possível escapatória, e ao mínimo movimento de qualquer um dali um festival de feitiços se iniciaria.

_- Harry Potter, você se acha melhor do que nós. Não é criança? Porque não aparece para proteger seus queridíssimos amigos, hun?_

_O dono da voz lamuriosa caminhava entre os convidados a procura do escolhido, o outro havia sumido na multidão quando o salão fora invadido. Harry o seguia silenciosamente, aprendera grandes coisas com seus metres em período de guerra, uma delas foi tornar sua presença quase nula._

_Antes mesmo que alguém entrasse em pânico Harry lançou um feitiço de paralisação em todos os presentes, de maneira que ninguém se ferisse desnecessariamente._

_- O que foi Potter, esta com medo de meros subalternos? Você que não tremeu ao derrotar o Lord, não é capaz de derrotar um mero capanga. Apareça verme ou eu juro por Merlin que eu vou matar um por um aqui dentro até que reste somente você de pé._

_Não foi preciso muito mais para que Harry aparecesse exatamente atrás do mesmo com a varinha apontada diretamente para sua garganta._

_- Você esta completamente errado sobre uma coisa, eu tive medo de encarar Voldemort, ele era capaz de matar meus amigos com um estalar de dedos, eu nunca seria capaz de derrota-lo sem a ajuda dos meus companheiros. – A voz de Harry sussurrada no ouvido do outro lhe causava arrepios, era possível ver o suor frio escorrendo de sua testa, o medo estava estampado em seus olhos. – Agora você... Porque eu teria medo de um merdinha como você? Se eu quiser eu posso esmagar lentamente sua cabeça até seus miolos saírem por todos os buracos existentes nessa sua carinha. Mas eu sou um bom moço, então eu vou deixar os aurores cuidarem de você._

_Em um piscar de olhos, todos os death earts que também tinham sido enfeitiçados, estavam presos uns aos outros por uma corda que os amarravam pelo o pulso, impedindo que tentassem revidar com algum feitiço._

_- Finite Incantatem._

_O alvoroço não pode ser impedido, a final Harry Potter havia salvado a vida da alta-sociedade de Londres bruxa, isso tinha de ser comemorado, mesmo com a negação por parte do Ministro, o evento completamente formal há muito havia sido esquecido, o mesmo havia se tornado uma festa regada de bebidas, cortesia do caldeirão furado._

Como não poderia ser diferente Harry Potter estava em todos os jornais da Inglaterra como "o-bruxo-mais-forte-do-mundo", isso repercutiu por mais algumas semanas, mas logo foi esquecido como qualquer outra fofoca.

Assim que saiu do banho, se aprontou com a roupa que já havia separado, estava pronto pra mais um dia.

Assim que saiu do quarto se deparou com a porta da frente aberta, esta sendo do quarto dos hospedes, colocou a cabeça dentro do quarto a espera de alguma surpresa, mas de fato nada acontecera. Desceu as escadas que davam direto na sala que era tão espaçosa quando o quarto, havia três sofás que estavam virados de forma que não importasse o lugar que alguém se sentasse ela teria uma ampla visão da sala, esse era no tom vinho, bem mais a frente do sofá havia um televisão de LCD de 47 polegadas, atras do sofá havia uma estante cheia de livros trouxas clássicos, como os de Camões e Machado de Assis, entre outros, do lado direito ficava a porta que dava para a rua e a esquerda em baixo da escada havia uma porta que dava para um corredor com três portas, do lado esquerdo ficava a cozinha e do direito a sala de jantar, a porta no fundo do corredor dava para a parte de trás da casa.

Quando entrou na cozinha pode sentir o cheiro forte de queimado contrastando com o cheiro de café. Ao por os pés dentro da cozinha pode notar o caos que estava lá dentro, havia farinha para tudo que era lado, ovos quebrados no chão e uma "pequena" poça de leite próximo ao fogão.

Não sabia se ria ou ficava nervoso, mas por opção a principio fingiu estar bravo.

- Senhor, desculpa Dobby senhor. A culpa é toda minha. Dobby mau, não faz comida direito. Desculpa Dobby senhor.

- Teddy Thiago Lupin você vai deixar que o Dobby leve a culpa pelas suas traquinagens?

Aos poucos Harry via um tufo de cabelos castanhos claros saindo devagar atrás do balcão que ficava no centro da cozinha, o garoto estava com o rosto todo vermelho, podia ver que escondia algo atrás de si. Caminhava de cabeça baixa até o padrinho, se fosse possível ele ficou mais vermelho do que já estava enquanto estendia o prato para o mais velho.

- Papai diz que eu tenho que ajudar nos afazeres de casa sempre que possível, assim todo mundo vai ficar orgulhoso de mim. – Ele olhou receoso para cima – Você esta orgulhoso de mim tio Harry? Fui eu que fiz...

Harry não aguentava mais manter aquela face de bravo com seu afilhado, nunca conseguiu ficar bravo realmente com o mesmo, não seria agora.

Olhou para o prato que o outro lhe oferecia encontrou ali algumas panquecas de aparência duvidosa e bacons queimados, deu o máximo de si para não rir, o garoto a sua frente parecia esperar que o outro aprovasse, não faria por menos.

Pegou um pedaço de panqueca e um pedaço de bacon e colocou na boca, com alguma dificuldade engoliu tudo.

- Esta uma delicia Teddy. – olhou para o elfo atrás do garoto – Toma cuidado Dobby, ele vai acabar pegando seu lugar. Estou muito orgulhoso de você, só tome cuidado para não se machucar ok?

- Mentiroso... – Teddy riu genuinamente. – Eu sei que esta horrível, eu provei.

- Quer dizer que você me deu essa comida horrível de proposito? Mais esse garoto levado tem que ser punido.

Teddy começou a correr envolta do balcão tendo Harry atrás de si, enquanto o ultimo tentava lhe fazer coceguinhas. Depois de correm o bastante para a roupa de Harry estar completamente suja, Dobby apareceu com um café da manha de verdade para os mesmo, depois de comer o mais velho puxou o garotinho até o andar de cima para que o menor tomasse um banho e se aprontasse enquanto ia trocar de roupa.

Teddy estava no primeiro ano em Howgarts, estava na casa do padrinho porque era feriado de pascoa e os alunos costumavam a voltar para casa nessa época, mas nessa mesma época era o aniversario de casamento de Sirius e Remus, com ajuda do garoto Sirius convenceu Remus a fazer uma viagem para Suíça, enquanto o pequeno ficaria na casa de Harry, com a aprovação do mesmo, mas era impossível que Harry recusasse um pedido do padrinho em complô com o afilhado.

Há alguns dias havia sido informado que teria de participar de uma apresentação de profissões em Howgarts, era um programa que a escola e o ministério haviam criado para auxiliar os alunos do sexto ano a se decidirem que ramos iriam seguir ao termino da escola.

- Vamos Teddy você vai se atrasar pra primeira aula.

- Ah tio Harry, porque eu não posso ir assistir a apresentação?

- Você não esta no sexto ano ainda, tudo no seu tempo, tudo no seu tempo.

- Porque vocês adultos sempre dizem isso?

- Talvez porque seja verdade.

Pegou os casacos e saiu pela porta, entram no carro e partiram para Howgarts.

* * *

Fala sério, eu sei que fui eu que escrevi, mas o Teddy não é mega fofo?

Eta coisinha mordível...

Eu sei que bastante pessoas leram o primeiro capitulo, e isso já me deixa muito feliz, mas review tem sempre aquele gostinho especial, não é mesmo?

Kissus...


End file.
